Graystripes Return
by Snowfeather
Summary: Firestar goes out on a hunting patrol and sees something in the bushes. What is it? Read to find out! Please review!


**A/N, I know that I haven't added onto The Moonstone for a REALLY long time. I just thought that this might be a good Oneshot for once. Anyway, Firestar walks the forest alone on a hunting patrol. He sees something walking through the bushes. He attacks. What happens when they reunite?**

**Graystripe's Return**

Firestar couldn't sleep. He never could, and never will have a good night sleep knowing that he had lost his two best friends since he was an apprentice.Firestar had just recently gone to the moonpool, and again no sight of either of them. _Good thing there alive, yet I wonder what they are doing. _He looked over and saw Sandstorm, his mate. Her fur was so beautiful and he loved her company. She and the fact that he was leader was the only reason he kept on living. He was always so lonely, no one to talk to, to playfight with, to joke with, to tell secrets to. Sandstorm was his mate, and he told her everything but he longed for his friends to come back.

He walked out of his den and looked around the Thunderclan's new camp. This was his home, but he missed the old forest so much. He watched his daughter Squirellflight pad out of the warriors den and nuzzle Brambleclaw, her mate. They were perfect mates, they were made for each other. He decided he would go on a hunting patrol today, alone. To reflect on his thoughts.

All the warriors and the apprentices were starting to wake up. Birchpaw, a newly named apprentice bounded out of the apprentices den, and attacked Whitepaw. They looked like they had a bright future ahead of them. Birchpaw's mentor Brambleclaw approached the two and took Birchpaw out for training. Firestar walked over to Sandstorm, and nuzzled her.

"Im going to go on a solo hunting patrol, if that's okay. You're in charge until I get back," Firestar said. It hurt to assign another cat other than Graystripe to be in charge. Graystripe was the deputy of Thunderclan and before they left the forest, Graystripe got caught by twolegs. Ravenpaw, his other best friend lives in an old abandoned barn far away from the clans new territory. Too far to go and visit.

He walked out of the camp and wandered. He spotted a squirell at the bottom of a tree. He pinpointed the position and crouched into his best hunting crouch. He was almost there, but then he saw another cat trying to catch **his** vole. He attacked the gray bundle. They hissed and spat and rolled around the ground. Neither of them noticed the vole looking at them with a puzzled face.

As Firestar spun around to face his attacker, he looked at how frail and skinny the cat looked. It looked like it had traveled a long way. It had a friendly gleam in its yellow eyes and it looked very happy. A warm gleam of happiness aroused his body and healed his soul as he realized who the cat was.

"GRAYSTRIPE!" Firestar yowled. He ran and bowled into his old friend. They rolled around on the ground in happiness._ Just like old times_, he thought.

"Firestar, I'm so happy to see you! I have finally escaped from these wretched twolegs and followed your faint scent over here. By the way, I also ran into Onestar, I'm so happy to see that he has finally become leader." Graystripe mewed

"Im so happy to see you too. Its been so lonely here without you, stupid furball. Lets take you home, and get something decent into you and then we can talk," Firestar mewed. As they walked home, Firestar's soul began to heal. He felt like a new cat, no more sadness, no more loneliness. He could finally get a good nights sleep for once!

As they walked into the Thunderclan camp, cats started to look at the outsider. "An intruder!" Treekit, Berrykit and Flowerkit mewed, as they pounced on Graystripe, sending him onto the ground. Sandstorm's eyes lit up, as she recognised the outsider. She rushed forward to him, and pressed her muzzle against her old friend. Cats started to recognise Graystripe, and ran up to him, too overjoyed to speak.

Firestar leaped up onto the highrock. "Today we are here to celebrate the reunition of our deputy Graystripe!"

As time passed, the two friends became not two lost souls, but two normal happy cats. As they lived their lives, every day became brighter for Firestar, knowing that his best friend would always be there.

**A/N - Did you like it? On another note, I have just realized something Onestar, is a kind of car brand! Go Onestar!**


End file.
